


Survivors

by josiex123



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Other, Survivors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiex123/pseuds/josiex123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenzie Parker had a great life. She really had nothing to complain about. She had her best friends, her family and her home. But when an unexpected disaster strikes the earth, bringing her world crumbling down, will she be able to cope? She's strong. She can make it. She will never rely on the army, as many other survivors did.</p>
<p>Her only problem? Riley Jacobs. He may be annoying, and cocky as hell, but maybe, just maybe - They can help eachother through everything. But is being allies with Riley really as simple as it seems? Or does he have a few secrets he doesn't want to disclose? Will people from his past destroy his alliance with Kenzie? Will they continue arguing? or will there be something more...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivors

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is the first chapter of my new story :) pls excuse any spelling errors, mistakes etc. that I haven't fixed up yet!! and yes its short! the next few chapters will be longer

**Chapter 1: the world ends.**

I felt strong hands shove me forward as the roof of the family home that I knew and loved caved in and the walls came tumbling down after us.

My elder Brother Cooper tugged on my hand as my dad picked me up and managed to get us both out safely.

We stood staring in awe at the ruins of our home. I looked to Dad, his eyes were red and puffy from crying and his face was covered in dark patches that I supposed was soot.  

I looked over at Cooper who had also been crying. Turning towards the house once more, I murmured to Dad.

"Mums gone. Isn't she?"

He looked at me sympathetically. I knew they had been hiding something.  

I looked down at my dusty, tattered clothes, feeling a tear roll down my grazed cheek.  

I fell into Dads arms and held his embrace.

The ground shook violently underneath my feet, I gasped. Forcing myself to look up at the quickly darkening sky, glaring back at us.

"Another hurricane is coming." Cooper said with a sigh, as the wind whipped past our faces, blowing our hair everywhere.

Dad grabbed us both and led us to to the car, which was luckily, still in one piece.

"Let's get out of here kids." Were the last words Dad uttered Before hopping in the car and putting His full concentration on the ever changing road.

We had been driving for 15 minutes, swerving our of the way of falling debris and random cracks that would appear in the road, as if trying to stop us from exiting Oakland. When something heavy fell onto the car, crushing the roof down onto us.

"Kenzie!" my brother yelped from beside me, clicking his fingers infront of my face. "Cooper! Kenzie! Stay with me!" My dads strained and out of breath voice was the last thing I heard before I completely blacked out, my escape from the disaster that was happening around me.

I coughed inwardly, breathing in a whole lot of smoke. My lungs filled and I choked out a few forced coughs before finally opening my eyes and taking in my surroundings.

I rubbed my head where I must've hit it on the back of the seat. All I knew, was that the car was on its side. 

It made loud creaking noises and I could hear people's voices from outside the car, screaming and panicking.

I let out a yelp as I felt the spot below my right eye, a small but deep cut had somehow grazed my face, making me panic even more.

I took a few deep breaths, only now realizing that the back door was open ajar, and there was no sign of my brother who was sitting beside me, clicking his fingers in my face just before I blacked out.

"Dad?" I crawled up to the front seat, Only to see my Dads limp body lying There, motionless. There was no movement in his chest.  

I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand. 

A tear rolled down my cheek slowly as I made my way back to the backseats and to the slightly opened door, prying it open shakily with my fingers.

The strong wind blew in my face as I stepped out of the ruined car, taking one last look at it before sprinting away.

There was one thought running through my mind as I hid myself away from the disaster unravelling before my eyes. The world was ending.


End file.
